IF : Promise
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: Akibat perang mereka bertemu, namun akibat perang mereka berpisah dan meninggalkan luka di hati masing-masing. Namun di tengah perang tersebut, sebuah kalung dan sebuah cincin menjadi saksi akan ketulusan cinta mereka. Namun,, setelah perang tersebut selesai, akankah mereka berdua bersatu dengan masih lekatnya luka hati serta kenangan dengan benda kenangan yang masih disimpan?


**Another one shot about Athrun Cagalli. Now the story is about what happened after the war ended in Gundam Seed Destiny. Inspired by Tamaki Nami song, titled PROMISE.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

**P.S : I'll continue my another story MY PRECIOUS ROSE, but at least for now just let me to write and publish this story. I had it in my mind for a long time after heard the song.**

* * *

**PROMISE**

Sudah sekitar satu tahun semenjak _Second Bloody Valentine War_ selesai. Rencana gila kedua bernama _Destiny Plan_ pun berhasil digagalkan kembali oleh orang-orang yang tak lain adalah para veteran perang terdahulu, yang terdiri dari _Three Alliance Ship_ dengan membawa nama sebuah Negara kali ini, yaitu ORB Union. Tanpa berpikir panjang, para veteran perang tersebut langsung mengambil langkah lebih lanjut, mereka tidak ragu lagi dan tidak bimbang lagi untuk mengambil keputusan dengan mengambil atau lebih tepatnya mengisi sistem pemerintahan yang memiliki kekuatan atau pengaruh yang sangat besar.

Lacus Clyne bersama dengan _ultimate coordinator_, Kira Yamato memutuskan untuk tidak bersembunyi lagi dan mulai menunjukkan diri kepada publik. Yah mungkin tidak untuk Lacus, karena dia sudah memberanikan diri dengan melakukan pidato kecil ketika pidato Cagalli diinterupsi oleh pidato Lacus Clyne alias Meer Campbell. Tapi, sosok Kira Yamato bukanlah sosok yang dikenal banyak orang. Dia adalah pemuda yang masih hijau dan secara tidak sengaja terlibat ke dalam situasi perang. Tidak seperti Lacus yang memang sudah memiliki nama dan pamor, terutama dari kepamoran mendiang Ayahnya, Siegel Clyne.

* * *

Suasana salju di PLANT benar-benar seperti suasana Negara empat musim di bumi. Bulan kesebelas yang menandakan mulainya musim salju mulai mengguyur PLANT seperti salju normal. Walaupun semuanya hanya buatan mesin, namun bentuk dan suhu dinginnya mirip sekali. December City, PLANT dengan spesialisasi di bidang elementary education mengalami musim salju yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Sebagai PLANT dengan penduduk yang lebih banyak, salju tidak sederas di PLANT yang lain, namun suhu dinginnya tidak berbeda.

Seorang pemuda berambut _navy blue_ keluar dari kantor pemerintahan December City, dengan mengenakan long coat berwarna coklat tua dan payung hitam untuk menghindari salju dia terlihat lelah, "Athrun-san!" suara nyaring memanggil pemuda _navy blue_ tersebut yang ternyata bernama Athrun. Pemuda itu menoleh dan seorang gadis berambut merah terurai melambaikan tangannya kearahnya.

"Aaah…Meyrin…" kata Athrun pelan dan menunggu gadis itu berlari kecil ke arahnya. "Sudah selesai dengan jam kerjamu?" Tanya Athrun.

Meyrin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, "Ya..bagaimana dengan Athrun-san sendiri?"

"Yah begitulah…" jawab Athrun datar dan mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Namun, sepanang perjalanan menuju tempat parkir tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Nampaknya, mereka berdua saling larut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Meyrin lalu melirik sedikit ke arah Athrun dan dia dapat melihat dengan jelas, wajah pemuda itu tampak bingung, resah dan sedih. "Apa ada yang Anda khawatirkan?" tanyanya.

Langkah Athrun terhenti, tangannya yang sedari tadi dimasukkan ke dalam kantung coatnya langsung mengepal kencang, dia merasa bingung dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang. Baru saja dia menghadiri rapat yang dimana dia ditawarkan posisi sebagai Chairman baru untuk PLANT di December City, namun sebenarnya hatinya masih bingung dengan tujuan hidupnya. Semenjak perang selesai, dia tinggal di PLANT untuk memebersihkan segala masalah, termasuk mengenai orang-orang yang masih terikat dengan ayahnya, Patrick Zala. Tidak lama setelah masalah tersebut selesai, dia belum berani untuk pulang ke ORB Union, oleh karena itu dia tinggal di December City yang juga merupakan rumahnya dulu. Namun, tak diduga, justru PLANT Supreme Council memanggil dan menawarkan posisi sebagai _Chairman PLANT_ untuk December City. Hal itu justru membuat dirinya semakin gundah. "Bukan apa-apa…" jawab Athrun dan meninggalkan Meyrin.

* * *

Keadaan ORB Union sudah membaik, justru pemulihan Negara tersebut dapat dikatakan sangat cepat. Cagalli Yula Athha,Representative Negara tersebut berhasil menunjukkan kepiawaiannya memimpin dan membina Negara tersebut. Tidak hanya itu, berkat kesuksesannya dalam memimpin, justru membuat ORB Union menjadi Negara dengan Idealisme yang sangat kuat dan memberikan posisi serta pengaruh yang sangat besar di dunia, khususnya di Bumi.

Namun, itu hanya kulit luar yang terlihat dari pemimpin bergelar _Goddess of Victory_ tersebut. Karena, sekarang di kantornya, sang puteri terlihat sangat lelah dan bersandar di kursi sambil menghela napas panjang. "Pidato yang luar biasa, Cagalli." Puji Kisaka sambil menaruh secangkir the hangat dan snack untuk gadis itu.

"Yah, semua demi perdamaian di dunia ini, Kisaka..dan melindungi dunia ini…" katanya pelan sambil menyesap teh yang sudah disediakan Kisaka. Dia lalu memain-mainkan rambutnya yang sudah panjang hingga mencapai punggungnya dan mengikatnya dengan gaya _pony tail_. "Lalu, apa ada kabar terbaru?" Tanyanya pada orang kepercayaannya sejak kecil itu.

Kisaka lalu menyerahkan sebuah tab kepada Cagalli yang memperlihatkan sebuah surat elektronik dari PLANT. Cagalli lalu membaca surat tersebut dan cukup terkejut namun dia lalu tersenyum tipis, "Nampaknya….adik kecilku dan Lacus benar-benar sudah memberikan banyak usaha dan ini hasilnya…" dia lalu menyerahkan tab itu kembali pada Kisaka, "Tolong urus persiapanku untuk acara tersebut dan biarkan aku yang membalas surat tersebut kepada Lacus dan adikku tersayang."

Kisaka terlihat bingung dengan reaksi Cagalli, "Eeh..Cagalli tapi di dalam surat tersebut…"

"Aku tahu Kisaka, dan aku paham kalau ini memang adalah keputusan dirinya, maka aku tidak akan memaksa karena…kami berdua sudah mengetahui hal tersebut." Sela Cagalli dan kembali larut dengan dokumen-dokumen yang dibawa oleh Kisaka sebelumnya.

Setelah Kisaka keluar dari ruangannya, Cagalli langsung menghela napas panjang. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju jendela besar di ruangan tersebut yang terhubung ke balkon ruangan dan bersender menyamping di jendela tersebut sambil menatap langit malam. Tidak ada musim salju di ORB Union, sehingga pada malam itu hujan yang cukup deras mengguyur Negara tersebut. "Athrun…." Katanya pelan sambil memegang kalung dengan cincin sebagai bandulnya yang tersembunyi di balik seragamnya. _Aku belum sempat meminta maaf padamu..aku belum sempat menjelaskan semuanya padamu…aku..aku…_pikirnya dan tanpa sadar, air mata keluar dari mata _amber_ nya.

Teringat pelukan terakhir dari sang kekasih yang sangat berarti baginya. Pelukan hangat sederhana namun memiliki arti besar. Semua akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku ada untukmu, itulah arti pelukan tersebut bagi Cagalli. Namun, setelah semua berakhir, hanya Archangel yang kembali bersama Kira yang ingin mengurusi dan membenahi beberapa hal di ORB Union. Kira dengan perlahan menjelaskan kepada Cagalli kalau Athrun ingin membereskan kasus teroris yang ada di PLANT karena merekalah semua ini awalnya terjadi yah, walau dalang sebenarnya adalah Gilbert Dullindal dan Lord Djibril, namun Athrun adalah Athrun dia bukan orang yang setengah-setengah untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah. Masa depan. Iya, itu adalah yang mereka janjikan dan mereka harapkan. Namun, untuk meraih hal tersebut khusunya bagi Athrun dan Cagalli, tidak seperti yang mereka harapkan. Pengorbanan diperlukan untuk memenuhi janji tersebut.

Sebuah _promise ring_ yang menandakan sang kekasih tidak akan pernah melupakan dirinya membuat Cagalli kembali mengenang masa lalu singkatnya dengan Athrun. Selama dua tahun, ya dua tahun adalah waktu yang sangat singkat.

Dia ingat ketika Athrun pertama kali melihat dirinya mengenakan dress ketika kunjungan ke Eropa, walau dia tidak suka namun dia senang melihat reaksi Athrun yang langsung mematung dan kaku sekejap. Dia juga ingat betapa protektifnya Athrun pada saat itu walau dia harus menahan diri sebagai pengawal pribadi.

Dia ingat ketika Athrun tampak cemas dan resah namun dengan senang hati tetap ada di sisinya ketika dia sedang sibuk dengan berbagai dokumen kenegaraan. Lalu, ketika dia setengah tertidur, dia ingat gerakan lembut namun kuat dari seseorang yang menyampirkan jaket atau selimut di bahunya dan mengecup pelan puncak kepalanya.

Dia ingat ketika Athrun ingin mengecup bibirnya pada saat kencan sembunyi-sembunyi mereka yang pertama, namun gerakannya terlihat kaku, mungkin karena dia malu atau gugup.

Dia ingat suara bariton pemuda tersebut yang lembut dan penuh pengertian sambil memeluk dan membelai lembut dirinya yang tengah menangis karena frustasi dan bingung akibat orang-orang kabinet yang tidak bersependapat dengan dirinya.

Dia ingat ketika diam-diam dia masuk ke kamar Athrun dan menangis di pelukan pemuda itu karena perjodohannya dengan Yuuna Roma Seiran, namun Athrun dengan sabar dan tenang menenangkan dirinya dan suaranya yang lembut menenangkan hatinya yang kacau saat itu.

Dia ingat ketika Athrun menutupi kepalanya yang basah terkena hujan dengan jaket hitamnya dan mereka berteduh di bawah pohon. Cagalli dapat melihat wajahnya yang sangat lelah pada saat itu dan hebatnya di tengah hujan lebat tersebut Athrun tertidur sambil bersender di pohon.

Sangat banyak kenangan manis yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua dan Cagalli hanya bisa tersenyum , walaupun mereka bertemu atau tidak, mereka tidak bisa seperti dulu. Itu hanyalah kenangan dan masa lalu. Janji-janji yang pernah mereka utarakan memang terpenuhi, namun sayangnya pengorbanan tersebut sangatlah besar untuk mereka. Betapa ia sangat merindukan suara, sentuhan, wangi dari sang kekasih namun apa daya, takdir berkata sebaliknya.

"Athrun…."

* * *

Athrun membaca surat dari Lacus mengenai pesta yang akan diselenggarakan di PLANT dan dia cukup bingung mengapa, pelantikan untuk para petinggi PLANT harus dilaksanakan sambil mengadakan pesta dansa. Natal kah? Yah mungkin saja, tapi ternyata sebagai penanda persahabatan antara PLANT, Earth Alliance dan juga ORB Union. ORB Union….pikiran Athrun langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang pernah –selalu- mengisi hatinya, Cagalli Yula Athha.

Sudah berapa lama dia tidak menghubunginya. Betapa dia sangat merindukan senyum dan suara tinggi gadis itu. Betapa dia sangat merindukan wangi _white lily_ yang menjadi khas gadis itu ketika dia sedang memeluknya. Betapa dia sangat merindukan suara nyaring dan kencang gadis itu. Betapa dia sangat merindukan sentuhan dan semua ekspresi unik gadis itu.

Beberapa waktu lalu, dia sempat melihat siaran mengenai konferensi internasional antara Earth Alliance dan ORB Union. Ketika melihat sosok gadis itu, Athrun hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Dia senang melihat gadis itu dapat berdiri dan bangkit ditengah keterpurukan akibat perang, namun dia juga sedih karena sekali lagi, dia tidak ada di sisi gadis itu. Suara intercom membuyarkan lamunan pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu.

"Athrun?"

Athrun langsung mengenali suara berat itu, Kira Yamato. Suara sahabatnya dari kecil. Dia menghela napas dan langsung menuju pintu rumahnya dan menyambut sahabatnya itu dengan _fake smile_ andalannya. "Hey, Kira!" sapanya.

"Sedang sibuk?" Tanya Kira yang langsung melihat Athrun dari puncak kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Merasa seperti diperhatikan dengan sangat teliti, Athrun mengerutkan alisnya, "A..ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ayo, kita pergi keluar, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu berdua Ath.." ajak Kira tanpa pikir panjang sambil menunjuk mobil miliknya yang diparkir di depan rumah Athrun.

Tanpa pikir panjang Athrun segera mengiyakan ajakan Kira, karena entah mengapa nada suara Kira terdengar sangat mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil, Kira segera melajukan mobilnya ke salah satu tempat yang Athrun suka kunjungi ketika dia sedang bingung atau banyak pikiran. Sebuah hutan kecil dengan danau yang ada di dalam hutan tersebut. Hutan itu merupakan hutan umum yang bisa dikunjungi orang-orang. "Lalu…apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kira?" Tanya Athrun pada sahabatnya yang sedang mengambil sebuah batu lalu melemparkan batu tersebut ke danau namun sayangnya danau tersebut sedang membeku karena musim dingin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Ath?" Tanya Kira.

Athrun cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kira, ia lalu menghela napas, "Aaah..baik-baik saja.."

"Bohong."

"Eh ?"

"Aku tahu kau berbohong Ath, ketika kau bohong kau selalu menghela napas. Jangan kau kira aku lupa semua kelakuanmu Ath…" jelas Kira sambil menunjukkan senyum penuh kemenangan kepada sahabatnya itu, "Kau merindukannya kan Ath?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Cagalli, kau merindukan dia kan?" Tanya Kira lagi, "Aku tahu kau merindukannya Ath, aku dan Lacus juga merindukannya tapi, kau berbeda Ath, kau merindukan dia dari sisi yang berbeda."

Athrun lalu mendengus, dia tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya ini bisa membaca dirinya dengan mudah, "Oh, ayolah Kira aku sudah pernah bilang-"

"Karena kau mencintainya, ya kan Ath?"

Athrun langsung membatu dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mata _emerald_ nya hanya bisa menatap mata _amethyst_ Kira dengan tatapan terkejut. Kira sendiri tahu, Athrun tidak terlihat hidup, tatapan matanya kosong. Namun, ketika dia menyebut nama-nama Cagalli, saudara kembarnya entah mengapa sorot mata Athrun berubah dan Kira tahu hanya disanalah tempat Athrun untuk dapat hidup. Dia lalu menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya yang masih diam itu, "Sudahlah Ath, akui saja kalau kau masih dan selalu mencintai saudara kembarku itu. Walau aku tahu kau berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatianmu tapi, pasti kau sering memikirkan dia kan? Apalagi kau tidak pernah melepaskan kalung itu Ath…itu artinya kau mencintainya Ath. Sudahlah, akui saja…"

"Ke..kenapa kau bisa?"

Kira tertawa kecil,"Aku sering lihat kau memainkan kalung itu ketika kau sedang sendirian Ath, seperti saat kau main ke rumahku beberapa waktu lalu," jelas Kira sambil menunjuk ke arah letak kalung itu yang tertutup oleh baju Athrun. "Aku akui, aku juga merindukannya Ath. Dia adalah saudara kandungku satu-satunya. Tidak hanya kau yang merasa bersalah Ath. Aku juga bersalah karena disaat seperti ini, aku malah berpikir untuk mendampingi Lacus dibandingkan dirinya. Aku saudara yang bodoh. Lacus juga merindukan Cagalli Ath, namun kita harus akui tempat dan pekerjaan kita sekarang sudah berbeda."

"Tapi Kira, itu karena kau dan Lacus-"

"Aku tahu Ath, itu karena kami saling mempercayai dan mencintai satu sama lain. Dan juga…Lacus membutuhkan diriku.."

Athrun hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Kira. "Dan dia juga membutuhkan seorang 'ksatria' disisinya juga Ath…yaitu kau, Athrun Zala…"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kira, baik aku dan Cagalli…"

"Dia masih mempercayai dan mencintaimu Ath…"

"Eh?"

"Hmmm…tumben sekali kau bisa _dense_ seperti ini Ath. Jadi, aku hanya ingin menegaskan hal ini saja Athrun." Kata Kira sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dan menghela napas panjang. "Sekarang, baik Lacus dan Cagalli menduduki posisi yang sangat penting di bumi dan juga di PLANT. Namun, kau menyadarinya kan Ath, mereka hanyalah gadis biasa yang tidak seharusnya berada di posisi tersebut. Kau lihat hal tersebut dari Cagalli kan? Dan kau pasti paham maksudku Ath…"

"Kau ingin aku kembali ke ORB Union, itu maumu kan Kira?"

* * *

Perjalanan menuju PLANT ternyata tidak memakan waktu yang cukup lama, Cagalli hanya bisa menghela napas dan merasa tenang karena tidak semua orang di PLANT tahu tentang dirinya, sehingga dia tidak perlu repot-repot menyamar atau dikawal secara ketat. Cukup satu orang ZAFT yang menjadi _guide_ nya karena diminta oleh Lacus. Musim salju di PLANT menurut Cagalli memiliki keunikan tersendiri, dia takjub akan teknologi para coordinator untuk membuat suatu koloni seperti ini mengalami empat musim, sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang aneh namun entah mengapa bagi Cagalli,terdapat kesan yang berbeda di PLANT.

Menjadi seseorang yang tidak bisa diam, membuat Cagalli meminta guide nya untuk mengajaknya ke beberapa tempat di PLANT. Terutama pemakaman, dia ingin mengunjungi makam di PLANT karena dia merasa harus memberi salam pada beberapa orang yang sudah meninggal. Tiga buah buket bunga indah, berada di genggaman tangan Cagalli, _white lily_, _daffodil_, dan _anemone_. Salju yang turun tidak terlalu deras sehingga Cagalli tidak membuka payung yang dia bawa. Langkah kakinya terhenti di makam bertuliskan Siegel Clyne dan ia menaruh bunga _daffodil_ di tempat itu, memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat, berdo'a dan kemudian tersenyum melihat nisan itu, "Putri Anda, benar-benar orang yang hebat, kau pasti bangga dengannya…" kata Cagalli pelan dan segera pergi dari nisan tersebut.

Dirinya hanya sempat melihat sosok Siegel Clyne di layar televisi, namun tidak ada salahnya untuk memberikan salam hormat pada orang yang sudah tiada tersebut. Karena, berkat Siegel Clyne pula, tidak hanya perang yang ada di pikiran orang-orang saat itu. Cagalli lalu berjongkok di sebuah nisan kedua, dia menaruh bunga _anemone_ dan tersenyum, "Selamat sore, Patrick Zala-san." Cagalli lalu menghela napas, "Aku..tidak pernah melihat sosokmu yang sebenarnya karena aku hanya mendengar cerita tentangmu dari Ayahku dan yang paling banyak dari putramu, Athrun. Aku selalu yakin bahwa kau adalah Ayah yang hebat dan itu benar, putramu…mewarisi ketegasan dan kewibawaanmu. Athrun selalu menyalahi dirinya sendiri, dia merasa semua yang terjadi terutama pada perang pertama adalah tanggung jawabnya."

"Aku sempat berpikir apakah benar, kau adalah sosok ayah yang dingin dan jahat. Tapi, aku tidak ingin berpikir demikian, karena kau melakukan ini karena kecintaanmu pada istrimu. Karena kau masih sangat mencintai istrimu juga, maka kau tidak membuang Athrun." Cagalli lalu tertawa kecil, "maksudku..kau masih peduli dengan Athrun, kau masih membiarkan dia tumbuh dan belajar mengenai kehidupan…namun perang gila yang terjadi, membuat semua itu berubah."

"Aku yakin Anda adalah orang yang baik dan penuh perhatian Patrick-san. Saya, hanya ingin meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengobati luka hati anak Anda, saya justru menambah luka di hatinya."

Cagalli merasa sedikit bodoh karena dia berbicara dengan nisan, namun itu semua adalah unek-unek yang ingin dia sampaikan, yang ingin dia utarakan. Ia lalu berdiri dan memberikan hormat pada batu nisan tersebut dan segera menuju batu nisan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. "Akhirnya, saya bisa mengunjungi Anda, Lenore-san…" Cagalli tersenyum, dia berjongkok dan membersihkan salju yang menutupi beberapa bagian nisan tersebut dan menaruh _white lily_ di nisan itu. Jelas sekali tertulis Lenore Zala di nisan tersebut, "_White lily_, kudengar ini bunga kesukaan Anda. Putera Anda yang memberitahuku…" untuk kesekian kalinya, Cagalli menghela napas.

Cagalli lalu menatap lurus nisan tersebut seakan-akan sosok Lenore ada dihadapannya. Tampak tatapan penuh penyesalan dan senyuman miris terlihat di bibir gadis itu, "Saya ingin meminta maaf…karena, sudah melukai dan menyakiti hati putera Anda. Saya, sudah mengkhianati ketulusan cintanya, saya sudah meragukan perasaannya terhadap saya. Saya..tidak pantas bersama dengannya, saya tidak pantas mendapatkan cintanya. Saya…." Tanpa sadar, air mata keluar dari mata amber gadis itu. Dia lalu menggenggam kalung dengan cincin pemberian Atrun sebagai bandulnya, yang tersembunyi di bajunya. "Tapi, saya juga ingin berterima , saya dapat bertemu dengannya, menjalin hubungan dengannya, merasakan cinta serta kasih sayangnya benar-benar merupakan kenangan indah bagi saya…..Anda benar-benar sosok ibunda yang hebat Lenore-san, karena Anda memiliki putera yang sangat , saya tidak dapat menerima kebahagiaan dari dirinya. Namun, saya yakin, sekarang gadis yang sedang bersama putera Anda, adalah gadis yang pantas untuk memperoleh kebahagiaan darinya." Cagalli lalu tersenyum pahit dan berdiri. "Saya pamit dahulu Lenore-san, senang bisa mengunjungi Anda." Cagalli lalu melangkahkan kakinya dari nisan tersebut, "Oh iya, Anda benar-benar sangat cantik Lenore-san, saya sempat melihat foto Anda di kamar Athrun...kecantikan Anda benar-benar mencerminkan diri Anda…sampai kita bertemu lagi.." tambah Cagalli dan segera pergi menuju tempat _guide_ nya menunggu.

* * *

Entah mengapa, pada hari itu Athrun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi nisan orang tuanya. Sepertinya dia ingin menghilangkan rasa tegangnya karena, hari ini Goddess of Victory datang ke PLANT. Beberapa jam yang lalu, Lacus memberitahu kalau Cagalli sudah datang namun, Athrun tidak ingin langsung bertemu dengannya, bukan karena takut, namun karena dia masih memiliki kegundahan. Diamasih bingung mengenai perasaannya. Pelukan hangat terakhir yangdiberikannya, sepertinya tidak dapat memberikan keyakinan sepenuhnya kepada dirinya. Dia masih ragu.

Langkah kakinya terhenti dan dia terkejut ketika melihat ada bunga di atas nisan ayahnya, ibunya dan juga ayah Lacus, Siegel Clyne. Athrun lalu memperhatikan bunga-bunga tersebut. White lily,daffodil, dan anemone. Sungguh unik, karena tidak banyak orang yang dia kenal yang sampai merelakan waktu untuk ziarah ke makam orang tuanya apalagi sampai menaruh bunga, sampai-sampai menaruh bunga white lily kesukaan ibunya, tidak banyak orang yang tahu. Hanya Lacus, Kira dan….gadis itu yang tahu.

Athrun hanya tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya sang puteri datang ke makam beberapa waktu lalu. Daffodil, lambang kehormatan, anemone ketulusan, dan white lily kesucian. Walaupun aneh, sebagai seorang laki-laki dia tahu arti dari berbagai bunga, namun dia ingat percakapan kecil dia dengan Cagalli ketika tidak sengaja dia memberikan sang puteri bunga kagaribi. Cagalli hanya tertawa kecil dan mulai menunjukkan sisi lain dirinya dengan main tebak-tebakan, _hanakotoba_.

Dia lalu ingat ketika menceritakan tentang ibunya, serta bunga kesukaan ibunya yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman hangat bagaikan matahari dari gadis itu, "aku yakin ibumu pasti sosok wanita yang mengagumkan. White lily yang berarti kesucian, benar-benar menunjukkan kesucian dari sosok serta perasaan ibumu…" Athrun yang masih bingung hanya bisa berkata kenapa, dan Cagalli tersenyum geli, "Iya, ditengah kesibukannya sebagai peneliti, dia masih merawatmu dan memperhatikan Ayahmu. Kecintaan yang diberikan pada dirimu dan Ayahmu sangatlah suci dan juga tulus. Sehingga ketika beliau tewas, baik dirimu dan Ayahmu tidak dapat melupakan dirinya. Itu artinya cinta ibumu sangatlah tulus Cinta yang diberikannya untukmu itu, nyata Ath. Apa, kau paham?"

Obrolan kecil itu, membuat Athrun semakin ingin memiliki seutuhnya gadis yang berani mengutarakan pikirannya itu. Kata-katanya yang terdengar ringan karena gaya penyampaiannya yang tidak malu-malu. Pada saat itu, Athrun merasakan kecintaannya terhadapt gadis itu semakin besar. Gaya bicaranya yang ringan, pola pikirnya yang bebas dan sederhana, benar-benar melengkapi hidupnya. Karena, mereka bertolak belakang, dia sadar kalau dia adalah orang yang dididik sebagai gentleman,sehingga dia selalu mengikuti sisi baik yang diajarkan kedua orangtuanya, namun keberadaan gadis itu justru melengkapi sisi gentleman dirinya, karena dia, telah mengubah hidup seorang Athrun Zala.

Athrun tersenyum mengingat saat itu, dia lalu menyentuh bunga yang ditaruh di nisan ibunya itu, "Haha-ue…dia benar-benar gadis yang mengagumkan, bukan?" katanya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

* * *

Lacus Clyne, langsung memeluk Cagalli begitu gadis itu sampai di kediamaan keluarga Clyne, yah walau Kira juga tinggal di tempat itu. "Bagaimana, berpetualang di kota ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya pergi keliling ke beberapa tempat, tidak semuanya Lacus. Ingat, aku kesini untuk acara besok. Tapi, kuakui kota ini sangatlah indah." Jawab Cagalli. December City benar-benar tempat yang indah. Mungkin karena PLANT tersebut merupakan PLANT yang mengkhususkan pada pengembangan karakter masyarakatnya, sehingga penataan kotanya sangat indah. Tidak heran, apabila Lacus, Kira dan juga Athrun memutuskan untuk tinggal di December City.

"Kau harus datang ke kota ini ketika musim semi dan gugur Cagalli, sungguh benar-benar indah..kau harus lihat dengan mata dan kepalamu sendiri!" ujar Lacus dengan nada senang.

Cagalli hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, "Hahaha…aku percaya pada kata-katamu Lacus."

"Hey, bisakah kita segera makan malam?" kata seseorang yang terdengar tidak sabaran di belakang kedua gadis yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya itu. "Perutku sangat lapar…sungguh…"

Cagalli segera memukul pelan lengan orang itu, "Maafkan kami apabila tidak mempedulikanmu sebentar, adikku sayang…Kira-chan.."

Kira langsung cemberut mendengar ejekan Cagalli, namun dia juga kangen dengan ejekan serta celoteh saudara kembarnya itu, sehingga dia membiarkannya, "Ah..sudahlah…ayo kita makan…nanti keburu dingin…" katanya sambil berjalan ke meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai sajian masakan.

* * *

Makan malam yang menyenangkan sekaligus mengenyangkan, terlihat sekali wajah puas di wajah Cagalli. Selesai makan, dia tidak segera tidur, namun dia berdiam diri di balkon salah satu sudut rumah tersebut dan tampak sangat menikmati segelas coklat panas dan keindahan hujan salju yang tidak deras. "Tidak tidur, hime?" Tanya seseorang dibelakang Cagalli yang sudah dia hapal suaranya, suara saudara kembarnya Kira.

Dia menoleh sedikit ke arah Kira sebelum kembali menikmati indahnya langit malam serta hujan salju tersebut. "Hmmm…hanya berpikir, jarang-jarang aku datang ke tempat ini, jadi tidak salah bila aku belum tidur dan menikmati keindahan ini, walau ini buatan.." katanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu, mengenai buatan…apakah perasaanmu itu bohongan juga?" Tanya Kira tiba-tiba yang sudah berdiri tepat disebelah Cagalli.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dan Athrun…" lanjut Kira. Kira langsung dapat melihat pundak Cagalli yang menegang. Sang puteri nampaknya tidak siap dengan bahan pembicaraan ini. "Kau, tidak menghubunginya?" Tanya Kira. Cagalli tidak menjawab sama sekali tetapi dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Kupikir kau akan menghubunginya, jadi aku tidak mengundangnya makan malam…tak kusangka, ternyata kau tidak mengajaknya…alhasil, aku jadi mendengar celotehan gosip para gadis selama makan…..hah, inilah akibat menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling ganteng dirumah ini…" ejek Kira pelan yang langsung mendapat cubitan dari Cagalli tepat di lengannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ungkit-ungkit masa lalu Kiraaaa….." kata Cagalli yang terdengar sebal.

"Aku penasaran melihat reaksi Athrun kalau tahu kau sekarang sudah mulai menunjukkan sisi wanitamu..ouch…" Kira meringis kesakitan karena Cagalli mencubit pemuda itu dengan kuat. Memang benar, sekarang dia berubah, terutama penampilannya, cara berpakaiannya walaupun masih terlihat tomboy tapi style yang dia tunjukkan tetap menunjukkan sisi feminim, rambutnya yang sudah panjang mencapai punggung seta memakai make-up walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Kira Yamato, kau…."

Kira langsung melepas paksa tangan Cagalli yang masih mencubit lengannya, "Ayolah Cags, aku sudah muak melihat tingkah kalian berdua. Mengapa kalian tidak ingin mengakui dan jujur terhadap diri dan perasaan masing-masing…apa kau masih merasa sakit hati karena kata-katanya waktu itu? Aku bingung dengan permainan yang sedang kalian mainkan, awalnya Athrun dan sekarang kau, ada apa sebenarnya dengan kalian?"

"_**There are things that can be understood but can never be forgiven"**_

Kalimat itu, kalimat yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka berdua, walau sudah sudah terdapat kalung dan cincin sebagai pengingat kecintaan, kepedulian dan ketulusan rasa sayang masing-masing, semua tidak bisa kembali seperti dahulu. Cagalli sebenarnya sudah memaafkan Athrun, namun dia tidak berharap banyak mengenai hubungan mereka. Karena dia tahu, dia tidak akan bisa membahagiakan pemuda itu sebagai seorang wanita. "Euh, hal itu…." Cagalli tampak ragu.

"Jangan lari lagi Cags, terutama dari perasaanmu sendiri. Untuk yang sekarang aku tidak akan menolongmu seperti saat kau hendak menikah dengan Seiran. Tapi, tolong untuk kali ini, untuk dirimu sendiri, untuk kebahagiaanmu dan dirinya, tolong..jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri…." Jelas Kira dengan nada yang sangat serius. "Aku tahu, saat itu baik kita dan dia melakukan kesalahan, tapi bukankah masih ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki sebelum semuanya terlambat…."

Cagalli hanya bisa diam, tidak dapat membalas kata-kata saudara kembarnya itu. Kira sendiri, merasa sedikit bersalah karena dia membuat Cagalli gundah dan dia terlihat ingin menangis. Dia lalu melihat Lacus yang bersembunyi di balik jendela dan hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah Kira. Kira menghela napas, dan mengelus pelan puncak kepala Cagalli sebelum pergi meninggalkan gadis itu, "Sudah ah..aku mau tidur…"

Begitu Kira pergi, Lacus segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan menyampirkan selimut ke bahu Cagalli. Lacus hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat air mata yang mulai membasahi wajah Cagalli serta wajah merah gadis itu karena menahan isakan tangis. Cagalli langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ssshh…sudah…tidak apa-apa…" kata Lacus sambil memeluk gadis itu.

'Athrun…aku…aku…" kata Cagalli di tengah isakan tangisnya, salah satu tanganny menggenggam cincin pemberian Athrun dengan sangat erat. "Maaf..maaf…maaf…."

"Kau masih mencintainya kan, Cagalli?" Tanya Lacus lembut sambil mengelus dengan pelan rambut gadis itu. Cagalli hanya bisa mengangguk iya dengan pelan. "Karena itu, kumohon jujurlah dengan perasaanmu sendiri…karena, kami sedih melihat hubungan kalian berdua seperti ini….kalian itu…sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama Cagalli…" lanjut Lacus.

"Aku tidak tahan melihat Athrun yang akhir-akhir ini tampak bingung, kehilangan semangat hidup dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Setiap aku dan Kira mengintip ruang kerjanya…dia selalu terlihat sedang termangu sambil menggenggam kalung pemberianmu…." Tambahnya. "Aku…juga tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini. Menahan diri seakan-akan kuat menghadapi semua rintangan, namun aku tahu Cagalli, kau membutuhkan seorang penyokong yang tak lain adalah dia, Athrun _your Red Knight_…."

* * *

Semua orang yang memiliki posisi penting baik di Bumi dan di PLANT, baik coordinator maupun natural, baik orang yang berkecimpung di bidang politik maupun yang tidak berkumpul di suatu ruangan besar yang ada di gedung PLANT Supreme Council. Athrun datang seorang diri ke tempat tersebut. Tidak bersama Kira, karena dia yakin Kira bersama Lacus sekaligus Cagalli, tidak bersama Meyrin karena dia akan datang bersama Vino dan tidak bersama Shinn ataupun Lunamria. Dia mengambil segelas champagne dan langsung menegaknya. Dia tidak menyapa orang-orang disekitarnya karena dia entah mengapa merasa malam itu sedang malas untuk menyapa orang, sehingga dia hanya akan memulai obrolan atau menyapa ketika orang lain menyapa atau mengajaknya ngobrol.

Awalnya Athrun cukup terkejut dengan konsep pesta yang Lacus buat, pesta topeng. Mungkin terdengar lucu dan unik namun itulah yang membuat Lacus menarik. Ide-idenya selalu membuat orang-orang sekitarnya takjub. Athrun memandang topeng itu sebentar dan mengenakannya. Pesta topeng…biasanya konsep dari pesta ini adalah, suatu pesta dimana tidak memandang status atau identitas dari semua orang yang datang ke pesta tersebut. Unik...pikirnya karena sesuai dengan tujuan pesta ini, persahabatan antara coordinator dan natural, sekaligus pengumuman kabinet baru PLANT.

Athrun memandang topengnya yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, berwarna putih dan setengah dari topeng tersebut memiliki motif _Harlequin_ berwarna hitam dan putih. Dia hanya tertawa kecil sebelum memakai topeng itu. Nampaknya,baik Lacus dan Kira memiliki rencana terselubung untuk dirinya, entah mengapa dia punya perasaan seperti itu.

* * *

Cagalli nampak enggan begitu melihat dan mendengar konsep pesta yang dibuat Lacus. Hal ini disebabkan dia tidak terbiasa dengan acara seperti ini, dress yang elegan, make up, perhiasaan, high heels dan terakhir topeng. Unik memang ide ini, tapi tidak untuk saat ini bagi Cagalli. Namun, setelah paksaan dari berbagai pihak termasuk video mail dari Kisaka dan Myrna, Cagalli mau tak mau datang dan mengikuti permainan sang tuan rumah. Sambil memegang topeng yang hanya menutupi bagian matanya saja, Cagalli melihat ke arah cermin dia menatap penampilannya mala mini, ball gown dress yang tidak terlalu besar bewarna hijau muda dengan bordir bunga bewarna hijau zamrud melingkar dari bagian dada hingga pinggul. Warna tersebut merupakan warna khas gadis itu. Namun dia merasa sedikit aneh dengan rambutnya, rambutnya diikat dan disanggul sederhana keatas dengan aksesoris sederhana seperti mahkota dengan daun dan bunga sebagai ornamen.

Khususnya untuk malam ini, Cagalli mengenakan cincin yang dahulu diberikan oleh Athrun, dia memanadang cincin yang disematkan di jari manis kirinya dan kemudian ia tersenyum pahit. Dia penasaran, apakah pemuda itu akan datang? Atau lebih tepatnya, akankah mereka bertemu malam ini dan reaksi seperti apakah yang harus dia tunjukkan?

Cagalli lalu menarik napas panjang dan mengenakan topengnya yang berwarna emas dengan bulu imitasi bewarna hijau di salah satu sisi topeng tersebut. Kemudian, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang pesta tersebut. Sudah banyak orang yang datang dan berkat topeng yang dipakai oleh setiap orang, Cagalli harus menerka orang-orang yang hadir. Untung dia dengan mudahnya menemukan Kira yang sedang menari bersama Lacus, memang gampang menemukan mereka tanpa harus menebak wajah dibalik topeng tersebut karena tidak ada lagi pasangan berambut coklat dan pink yang menari seindah mereka. Namun, ini adalah pesta topeng mau tak mau, harus mengikuti aturan mainnya. Tidak mengenali identitas setiap orang yang mengenakan topeng.

Sayangnya Cagalli sedang tidak ingin berdansa ditambah dia tidak memiliki pasangan dansa. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas fruit punch dan segera menuju salah satu beranda untuk melihat indahnya salju yang sedang turun malam itu. Selesai menghabiskan fruit punch yang dia ambil, Cagalli berdiam diri di beranda. Acara inti baru mulai sekitar dua jam lagi dan kalau tidak salah, Lacus akan mengumumkan pemimpin-pemimpin PLANT yang baru. Sambil menghela napas panjang, Cagalli memandan cincin yang ada di jarinya. Athrun…..pikirnya. Sungguh dirinya sangat merindukan sang kekasih.

Dia lalu melepaskan cincin tersebut dan memainkan cincin tersebut sambil memegang dan mengarahkannya ke langit malam. Walau cahaya bulan tidak terlalu terang namun, batu ruby yang ada di cincin tersebut berkilau dengan indahnya. Sedang asyik mengagumi cincin tersebut, tiba-tiba suara lantunan lagu yang dibawakan oleh para pemusik mengagetkan Cagalli sehingga cincin tersebut lepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh menyusuri tangga yang mengarah ke taman di dekat beranda tersebut. "Ah…" seru Cagalli yang terdengar khawatir karena takut sulit menemukan cincin tersebut akibat gelapnya malam. Namun, ketika dia menyusuri tangga tersebut dia terkejut karenabegitu dia sampai di taman, dia melihat pemuda berambut _navy blue_ yang mengenakan topeng sambil memegang cincin miliknya.

* * *

Athrun tidak benar-benar menikmati pesta tersebut. Memang banyak wanita yang mengajaknya berdansa, namun dia menolak dengan lembut. Alasannya, dia sendiri tidak paham, yang pasti dia tidak ingin berdansa malam itu. Suara music yang terdengar bising baginya, membuat dia segera pergi keluar dari ruangan dansa. Acara inti masih sekitar dua jam lagi, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan kecil di taman.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia merasa seperti menginjak sesuatu, begitu dia mengangkat kakinya dia terkejut. Cincin ruby yang pernah ia berikan pada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sangat dia rindukan. Dia mengambil cincin tersebut dan membersihkannya. Dia cukup terkejut karena cincin tersebut terlihat dirawat dengan sangat baik. Terdengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru dari tangga sehingga Athrun mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangga tersebut dan dia sangat terkejut dengan sosok yang menuruni tangga tersebut. _Cagalli…_walau dandanannya berbeda dan wajahnya tertutup oleh topeng, ia masih mengenali gadis itu. Tidak salah lagi, gadis yang selama ini ada dipikirannya sekarang ada di hadapannya.

* * *

Tidak ada dari mereka yang berani memulai percakapan, mungkin karena mereka terkejut. Namun, Cagalli dengan cepat mengambil tindakan, "Ah…maaf apakah Anda melihat cincin dengan batu ruby di cinicin tersebut?" tanyanya.

Athrun hanya tersenyum geli, namun tidak terlihat oleh gadis itu karena cahaya di taman sangat sedikit, tidak terlalu terang. _Baiklah..kuikuti permainanmu..hime_…pikirnya. "Hmm..cincin? Apaka cincin ini maksud Anda, nona?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan cincin tersebut kepada Cagalli.

Cagalli mengambil cincin tersebut dan mengenakan cincin tersebut di jari manisnya, "Terima kasih tuan…"

"Apakah benda itu merupakan benda yang penting bagi Anda?"

"Ituu…."

"Tidak masalah apabila Anda tidak ingin menceritakannya Nona. Tapi ingat sekarang kita mengenakan topeng. Saya tidak mengenali wajah Nona dibalik topeng tersebut dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadi, kita sama-sama orang asing sekarang…" jelas Athrun. Dia bingung harus memulai percakapan seperti apa, sehingga dia mengambil kesempatan dengan tema dari pesta itu.

Cagalli hanya bisa tertawa geli mendengar kata-kata serta gaya bicara pemuda itu. Mungkin ini adalah saatnya untuk mengembalikan semua pada tempatnya. Namun dia tidak menyangka kalau dia akan melakukannya melalui suatu permainan kecil. "Baiklah, Tuan Hamster…"

"Hamster?"

"Anda mengingatkan saya dengan hamster, Karena Anda terlihat seperti seseorang yang sering berpikir dengan sangat keras…"

Athrun hanya bisa tertawa geli dan membiarkan gadis pirang yang berdiri di hadapannya melanjutkan ceritanya. "Mungkin Anda mendengar ini seperti cerita roman picisan, namun inilah yang kualami. Jadi, kumohon tolong dengar baik-baik." Athrun hanya mengangguk. "Cincin ini, pemberian seseorang yang sangat kucintai dan kusayangi, namun sayangnya aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan dirinya lagi…"

"Apakah dia korban di perang yang lalu?"

Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak…dia masih hidup namun, perang lah yang memisahkan kami. Kami berdua, korban perang tersebut. Aku, sudah melukai hatinya…karena aku sempat meragukan perasaannya, sehingga, setelah perang selesai, dia tidak kembali lagi ke sisiku…aku bisa memahami hal itu karena aku sudah melukainya, aku tidak pantas menerima kebaikannya dan aku sendiri tidak dapat membahagiakannya…"

_Tidak itu tidak benar Cagalli_….pikir Athrun, "Mengapa kau berpikir demikian, Nona ?"

"Aku mengkhianatinya..sudah jelas…namun, ternyata hati ini tidak dapat dibohongi. Aku, masih membutuhkan sosok dirinya, ingin memiliki dirinya seutuhnya karena, aku sudah tidak ingin melarikan diri lagi…aku akui, aku masih mencintai dirinya walaupun dia sekarang tidak bisa kuraih…cincin ini merupakan memento bagiku, memento akan cintaku dan juga cintanya. Walau aku tak yakin apakah dia masih mencintaiku atau tidak…..tapi, aku berharap dia menemukan cinta yang baru. Bukankah kita harus bisa merelakan orang yang kita cintai asalkan dia bahagia dengan orang lain yang bukan diri kita? Bukankah itu juga merupakan suatu kebahagiaan?"

Cagalli lalu menatap pemuda bertopeng yang dari tadi dia ajak ngobrol, dia lalu melihat kalung yang menggantung dengan jelas di kemeja pemuda tersebut, "Hmm..kau memakai sebuah kalung rupanya Tuan…jarang sekali aku melihat seorang pria mengenakan sebuah kalung…" ujarnya dengan nada geli.

Athrun membalas dengan tawa kecil dan dia memandang lurus gadis itu yang sama-sama ikut tertawa. "Mungkin kau sama-sama berpikir ceritaku ini seperti sebuah roman picisan, benda ini kudapat dari seorang wanita yang sangat kucintai." Mendengar pengakuan Athrun, Cagalli kembali tertawa.

"Mungkin aku adala orang yang untuk mencintai seseorang tidak memerlukan alasan tertentu, cukup karena dia adalah dia. Kadang aku berpikir mengapa aku bisa mencintai dirinya yang tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis yang kukenal, mengapa aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya walaupun kami berada di pihak yang berseberangan…tapi jawabannya tetap hanya satu,. Itu karena dia adalah dia."

Athrun lalu menghela napas, "Sama seperti Anda, Nona. Aku…merasa tidak pantas berada disisinya, karena aku sudah melukai hatinya, walau kami sudah saling bertukar benda kenangan, rupanya hal itu masih belum cukup. Kusematkan cincin di jari manisnya sebagai penanda bahwa aku akan kembali pada dirinya, tapi ternyata itu menjadi benda yang memisahkan kami…"

"Apakah Anda pernah berpikir untuk meraihnya kembali, Tuan? Sepertinya Anda bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah…"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi setiap kulihat sosoknya di layar televisi mengingatkan ku dengan betapa aku sangat merindukannya, betapa aku sangat ingin menjadikan dia milikku seutuhnya, betapa kuinginkan dia berada disisiku, ditempat yang bisa kupantau setiap saat, betapa kuingin dia berada terus di pelukanku…aku menyadarinya bahwa aku sangat mencintainya dan sampai kapanku akan mencintainya. Walau aku merasa tidak pantas baginya, namun hidupku tidak lengkap tanpa dirinya."

* * *

Cagalli berusaha untuk menahan air matanya, dia tidak menyangka perasaannya tersambut. Athrun masih mencintai dirinya, namun persis seperti yang dia dan Athrun utarakan, mereka berdua bingung, gundah karena 'trauma' masa lalu. "Se..sepertinya aku ingin kembali ke dalam.." dia berbalik hendak meninggalkan pemuda itu, namun langkahnya terhenti karena tangan pemuda itu yang mendadak menggenggam tangannya."Eh, tuan…"

"Anda sepertinya sedang sedih Nona. Bagaimana kalu kita berdansa bersama untuk mengobati luka hati masing-masing? Yah, anggap saja saya ingin menghibur Anda…" Athrun langsung menarik tubuh Cagalli ke pelukannya, menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggang gadis tersebut dan memulai langkah dansa. "Kau tahu Nona, rambut Anda serta warna kesukaan Anda, gaya bicara Anda mirip dengan wanita yang kucintai yang kuceritkan tadi…"

"Be..begitukah?" ujar Cagalli yang masih terkejut dan malu dengan ajakan dansa tiba-tiba dari Athrun. Athrun hanya mengangguk pelan dan mulai mengiringi gadis itu dengan lantunan lagu yang terdengar hingga ke taman tersebut.

"Aku berjanji untuk melindunginya…wanita itu…" kata Athrun pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Cagalli. "Ngomong-ngomong seperti apakah sosok pria yang Nona cintai dengan sepenuh hati itu..?"

"Dia…sangat bisa diandalkan…orang yang bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik, pengamat yang baik, pembicara yang baik..dia segalanya bagiku. Aku, juga bingung mengapa dia mencintai diriku yang seperti ini namun…" Cagalli menahan air matanya, "Aku…aku..sangat membutuhkan dirinya, aku sempat berpikir kalau aku bisa tanpa dirinya, namun itu tidak mungkin….aku…aku…" tanpa disadari, air mata sudah membasahi wajah Cagalli dan dia bersender di dada bidang Athrun, terisak. Dansa kecil mereka pun terhenti, berganti dengan pelukan serta tangisan.

"Ssshh..sudahlah Nona, itu bukan salah Nona…" kata Athrun sambil mempererat pelukannya. Dia lalu menyentuh dan memegang wajah gadis itu, "Air mata bukanlah yang kau butuhkan Nona…tapi, apakah kau tahu Nona, pertemuan singkat ini membuat saya merasa sangat dekat dengan -akan saya sudah mengenali Anda sejak lama…." Kata Athrun. _Ini saatnya_…pikir Athrun.

"Bolehkah saya melihat wajah cantik Anda yang terdapat dibalik topeng Anda?" pinta Athrun sambil menyentuh topeng Cagalli dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil. Athrun segera melepas topeng Cagalli dan dia merasa sangat senang dan detak jantungnya tidak karuan. Dia sangat merindukannya, tatapan penuh cinta dan ketulusan yang terpantul dari bola mata ambernya itu. "Cagalli…" kata Athrun yang akhirnya menyebut nama gadis itu dambil menghapus air mata gadis itu dengan jarinya.

"Maafkan aku Ath…" seru Cagalli sambil menggenggam tanganpemuda itu, "maafkan…."

Athrun segera membuka topeng miliknya dan tidak bisa menahan emosi yang sedari tadi dia tahan. Dia memeluk erat Cagalli dan mencium bibir gadis itu. "Sudah cukup Cagalli, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf.." kata Athrun ketika bibir mereka berdua berpisah, "Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena meninggalkanmu…dan bersikap sepert orang pengecut…"

Sekali lagi, Athrun mencium bibir Cagalli yang disambut oleh gadis itu. Mereka berdua tenggelam di dalam emosi perasaan masing-masing dan berharap dengan kedekatan dan ciuman ini dapat menyampaikan perasaan yang mereka rasakan masing-masing. "Ath…" kata Cagalli setelah bibirnya berpisah dari biir Athrun.

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga, sangat sangat dan selamanya akan mencintaimu, Cagalli Yula Athha…" Athrun lalu melepaskan cincin yang tersematkan di jari Cagalli, Cagalli terlihat terkejut, "Cagalli Yula Athha, apakah kau bersedia menikah denganku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang mantap

Cagalli terkejut dengan pertanyaan Athrun dan dia tersenyum, "Iya..tentu saja…" Athrun lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan menyematkan benda tersebut yang ternyata berupa dengan batu berwarna magenta dengan beberapa batu berwarna putih di beberapa bagian.

"Ini berbeda dengan promise ring yang dulu kuberikan, namun….semoga cincin ini bisa menjadi saksi dan bukti bahwa aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepaskan dan meninggalkan dirimu, _my hime_…" jelas Athrun. "Namun, bila kau ingin menyimpan _promise ring_ ini, aku tak keberatan…"

"Jadi itu artinya Ath…."

"Aku akan kembali ke ORB Union, yang merupakan rumahku dan juga rumahmu….mulai sekarang kita akan saling berbagi kesulitan dan kebahagiaan. Jangan malu untuk mengutarakannya Cagalli. Karena mulai saat ini, kita saling memiliki satu sama lain, jangan lupakan hal tersebut…" Athrun lalu menyampirkan jas miliknya ke bahu Cagalli, mencegah supaya gadis itu tidak merasa dingin akibat musim salju dan angin malam. Dia lalu menyematkan rambut pirang Cagalli ke balik telinga gadis itu, "Kau cantik…" pujinya.

Cagalli lalu mendengus pelan, "Kau dan gombalanmu itu…" ejeknya.

Lacus dan Kira yang mengintip dari beranda hanya tertawa dan tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya, cerita dongen tersebut mencapai akhir. Sang ksatria, mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan serta cinta sang puteri sedangkan sang puteri akhirnya memperoleh kembali pedang dan perisainya yang sudah lama menghilang. "Jadi, Athrun kembali ke ORB?" Tanya Kira.

"Lagipula sejak awal aku sudah menolak Athrun sebagai pemimpin di December City, walau dia memenangkan suara terbanyak." Jelas Lacus.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena disini, sudah bukan lagi rumahnya…rumah bagi Athrun, ada bersama Cagalli…."

Kira hanya bisa mengelus-elus rambut Lacus dan tertawa pelan, "Yah kau benar…"

Di tengah hujan salju yang kecil, pasangan sejoli itu kembali melanjutkan dansa mereka yang tertunda tadi. Namun, untuk yang sekarang langkah mereka sudah tidak malu-malu dan ragu. Namun sudah mantap karena, masa depan mereka berdua ada di genggaman mereka berdua. Janji di masa lalu hanyalah sebuah coretan masa lalu yang tidak perlu diungkit-ungkit namun juga merupakan suatu memori yang indah.

* * *

**Maaf kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan...**

**Yay, done!**

**Please review!**

**Regards,**

**Fuyu Aki**


End file.
